So-called hybrid systems for motor vehicles typically include one or more electric motors that are configured and arranged to apply torque, e.g., positive or negative, to the vehicle driveline in place of or in addition to torque applied by an internal combustion engine. It is desirable to manage torque applied by the two or more sources in such hybrid systems.